Weapon Wielders Unite!
by Kyomichi
Summary: Calling all weapon wielders! It's time to test your skills with the GX gang! Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Kyomichi - It's time for the pandemonium to commence! Defend your dorm and conquer the quest!

Alexis - ...This can't be legal.

Kyomichi - Who cares?! It'll be fun!

Alexis - ..I can't believe you picked OUR school to do this.

Kyomichi - Why the hell not? It'll be fun seriously!

Alexis - For you...

Kyomichi - The best part is...I'm not gonna be alone! I'm bringing people!!! WOOHOO!

Alexis - Oh my g--

Jaden - Hey Kichi! Can I use a hoagie as a weapon?

Kyomichi - ...One, don't call me Kichi in public. Two, only if it has the potential to maim someone.

Jaden - Mmkay! (Runs off)

Alexis - ...I'm getting the Chancellor...

Syrus - Can I use my sock puppet?

Kyomichi - FIND A REAL WEAPON!

Syrus - They can be deadly too y'know!

Kyomichi - (Sighs) Alright...I'll let you use it on use it on one condition.

Syrus - What?

Kyomichi - Say my disclaimer.

Syrus - Okay! Kyomichi doesn't own GX because her love for randomness and violence is too overpowering that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the series.

Kyomichi - Nice one.

Syrus - Sock puppet?

Kyomichi - Yes yes...

Syrus - Yay! (Skips away)

Kyomichi - Alright...now here's how it'll go:

--

Name: (How you'll be called in the story)

Dorm: (Red, Yellow, or Blue)

Weapon of Choice: (Primary and Secondary, Close and Long ranged suggested)

Pets: (Limit to One)

GX Ally: (Pick any GX character, except Jim because he's helping me, to help you out. Ally is not limited to Dorm. First come first serve! So if you get the same GX character as another person, you'll have to change!)

Prize of Choice: (Want anything in particular if you win?)

Challenge: (Got an idea for a challenge?)

--

Kyomichi: Oh and if you're wondering, here's my stats:

--

Name: Kyomichi

Dorm: Yellow (Why? Because they're probably mentioned the least in the entire series, so I gotta give 'em some support!)

Weapon of Choice: Primary - Scythe, Secondary - Bombs of Various Uses

Pets: Yuka, Pet Griffon

GX Ally: Jim Crocodile Cook

Prize of Choice: None

Challenge: Maze Cave

--

Jim - No prize for you?

Kyomichi - Nah. I'm in this for the fun!

Jim - That's surprisingly...unselfish of you.

Kyomichi - ...Thanks, I guess. Oh and by the way! I can only accept the first 10 review forms I get! So send 'em quick! And most importantly, have fun! I'll do my best to fufill your violent needs!


	2. Team Buddies!

Kyomichi - Still some slots left! Right now, I'm just going to do the whole team meeting thing. Oh and feel free to give any challenge suggestions! ...Cuz I really need 'em. (Shrugs)

Atticus - Hey! Why aren't I mentioned yet?! (Sniffles)

Kyomichi - Uh..uh..it's okay Atty! Someone will pick you!

Atticus - You said YOU were gonna pick me!! Aren't I your favorite anymore? (Whimpers)

Kyomichi - I'm so sorry Atty! But Jim insisted--

Jim - (Come walking by) 'Allo mates! Good day to ya Miss Kyomichi.

Atticus - THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! (Throws a pillow at Jim)

Jim - Ey now! Why're you throwin' a wobbly at me?

Atticus - ...I threw a pillow at you fool... (Looks back to Kyomichi) SEE!! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A PILLOW IS!!! PICK ME OVER HIM! ME ME ME!!!

Kyomichi - I'm soooo sorry Atty!! But I can't!

Atticus - WHY?!?!?! (Whines)

Kyomichi - You can say my disclaimer though!

Atticus - (Sniff) Kyomichi doesn't own...(Sniffle)...GX because JIM DOESN'T WANT HER TO!!!!

Jim - Say what?!

Kyomichi - Now now Atty, you can be my partner in the next story okay?

Atticus - Promise?

Kyomichi - Promise.

Atticus - ...I still think he's a meanie.

Kyomichi - ...Anyway...I kinda need more Slifer Reds. Got lots of people for Yellow. (Yay I love you people!) Oh and...it would be nice if you told me your personality...because if I get it horribly wrong I'm gonna feel terrible about it. I feel bad enough for not including it in the profile thing... (Sulks)

Jim - (Puts an arm around Kyomichi) Aww come on now. People're lovin' your story anyway.

Atticus - (Throws a book at Jim) NO TOUCHIE MY KICHI!

Kyomichi - For the last time...DON'T CALL ME KICHI!!

Jim and Atticus - Eep!

--

-Yellow Dorm-

"Woohoo! Team buddies!" cheered Kyomichi, approaching the participants. She approached a girl with a golden retriever first. "Hiya! I'm Kyomichi and we'll be on the same team! Oh and this is Jim!" she pointed to the Australian, who seemed to be inspecting the dog.

"Oh hi! I'm Emi and this is Eros!" she smiled.

"Awesome, hey who's your--WHAT THE HELL?!" Kyomichi yelled as she saw Jaden Yuki walk by wearing a yellow blazer instead of a red one. "TRAITOR!!!"

"No nooo!!! It's just for the game!! I'm a Slifer at heart I swear!" he pleaded. "DON'T KILL ME!!"

"...I'll only kill you if necessary..."she warned him, but she saw Emi staring wide-eyed. "Uh...JUST KIDDING!! HA..HAHAHA..."

"Ey look! Isn't that Brodie?" said Jim, pointing to the guy.

"HEY AXEL!!!" Kyomichi yelled. "COME OVER HERE!!!" Hearing his name, he shrugged and went over.

"...What do you want?" he asked.

"Hey! Who's your partner?" she asked. Axel pointed to the guy coming over to the group. Noticing the laser sword, she looked amazed, yet slightly intimidated. "Dude! Where'd you get that?!" He didn't answer. "Uhh...hello?"

"Oh yeah, his name is Lee." said Axel.

"Uhm...nice to meet you Lee!" said Kyomichi. Again, he didn't answer. "...Moving right along..."

"Hey Bastion!" called Jaden. "Come over here!" The Ra student came over, along with another guy. "Hey who's that?"

"Oh I'm Nathan." he told them. "And this is Clucky." he pointed to the pigeon. Clucky seemed to be eyeing Shirley in a menacing manner. Likewise for her. Hopefully, this won't effect anything.

"Cool a pigeon!" said Kyomichi.

"Where's your pet, Kyomichi?" asked Emi, petting Eros.

"Up there." she pointed to the shadowy figure flying in the sky. "YUKAAAA!!" she called. Immediately, the large winged animal descended onto the ground. The group stared dumbfounded. "What?"

"...That's...not possible!!" said Bastion. "They're mythical creatures! They can't be--"

"...That's what you think, buddy." said Kyomichi with a grin.

-Blue Dorm-

"Come on, Jesse!" called Michelle, dragging the North Academy student.

"Slow down there!! Your gettin' Ruby motion sick!" he told her.

"...Ruby?"

"Uh...nevermind." he sighed. Angel the kitty hopped onto Michelle's shoulder.

"Hey there." she pet the kitty. She purred with content. "Hey Jesse, do you know where the others are?" Suddenly, a parrot flew by them and landed on Michelle's other shoulder.

"Hey lady, sqwauk, hey lady!" he began to talk.

"Uhmm...what?"

"What's that hideous thing on your shoulder? Sqwauk! Nevermind, it's just your head!" he replied. Michelle glared at the bird.

"Ahh sorry!" called another girl, running up to them. "That's my parrot."

"...Your parrot?" Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...he tends to insult people...I don't know why though." she rubbed her head. "Oh I'm Misa, by the way."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Michelle, and this is Angel." she nodded. Angel mewed softly. "Oh who's your partn--" As if on cue, someone started yelling.

"DAMNIT MISA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUN AHEAD!" yelled Zane.

"Sorry!!! My parrot was insulting them!" he told him.

"...Fine." he sighed, then looked at Jesse. "Oh, you're here."

"Nice to see ya too, Zane." said Jesse. "So is this all of us?" A piercing roar was heard in the sky. "What in the name of...?!" The group looked up and saw an orange dragon hovering above them, shooting flames out of his mouth. "Uhh Misa...your parrot's on fire." She looked and saw the bird flapping it's wings like crazy, trying to stop the fire.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" she looked up at the dragon and the ones riding it. "HEY!! WATCH WHERE YOU SHOOT YOUR FIRE!!"

"Sorry!!" said the guy. "Blaze doesn't know when to stop." he hopped down.

"...What kind of dragon is he?" asked Jesse.

"A Charizard." he replied. The group stared at him, utterly confused. "Uhh...nevermind. I'm Ed!"

"...Parrot hater." she mumbled. "Oh I'm Misa."

"And I'm Michelle!"

"Well nice to finally meet my team mates." he told them.

"...Hey aren't you forgetting someone?" asked a certain Obelisk Blue girl. She hopped down from Blaze.

"...Alexis?" asked Zane. "You're in this too?"

"Dragged into it really. Jaden and Atty wouldn't stop talking about it."

"Ditto..."

"Yeah...I have a feeling all of this will end in a short yet painful way..." she sighed. "I knew should've called the police."

"Speakin' of short...where's Syrus?" asked Jesse.

"...Probably being tortured." said Zane.

"How would you know that?" asked Alexis.

"...It's a brother thing." he replied.

-Red Dorm-

"Okay...she's not over here...she's not over there..." mumbled Syrus, peeking out of a bush. "I think the coast is--"

"SY SY!!!" someone called him. He immediately froze. She tackled the poor Slifer down. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"...Uhh...nowhere..." he replied.

"SY GUESS WHAT?!" she asked eagerly.

"You're...hyped up on sugar...again...?" he asked nervously. She pouted.

"How did you know?"

"...Just a guess..." As he got up, the girl's cocker spaniel rushed over and tackled him down again. "ARGH!! LYSSA!! GET HIM OFF!!"

"...But it's fun to watch!"

"LYSSA!"

"Oh fine. Calm down boy!" she told the dog. It backed away. "Hey Syrus, do you know when the others will get here?"

"Nope. Kyo-tan said they may be late."

"Oh." she thought for a moment. "YAY! MORE TIME WITH YOUU!" she picked him up and squeezed him.

"Argh...can't...breathe...sock puppet...run while you still can..!" he gasped.

--

Kyomichi - Yay beginnings! I need two more Slifer people if anyone's interested! Oh yeah and once again...I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY IF I GOT YOUR PERSONALITY WRONG IN THIS CHAPTER!!! (Runs around in circles)

Jim - ...Run anymore and there'll be a hole in the floor.

Kyomichi - BUT BUT...

Jim - They'll understand.

Kyomichi - (Takes a deep breath) Okay...well in anycase, I hope you liked this chapter! And don't worry! The events will begin next chapter! Woohoo!


	3. It Begins!

Kyomichi - Okay...since I need the teams to even out...I made an exception. We now have 4 reds, 4 blues, and 4 yellows (including me). So I really accepted 11 forms. But that's it!

Chazz - Couldn't you just kick someone out?

Kyomichi - ...Are you mad because no one picked you?

Chazz - ...NO!

Kyomichi - ...Right. Anyway! I couldn't kick out people! That's not nice! And the teams would've been uneven anyway.

Chazz - Psh. Whatever. I don't wanna be part of this crap anyway.

Kyomichi - Sure ya don't. Hey, did you know even Jasmine got picked?

Chazz - JASMINE?! SHE'S NOT EVEN A MAIN CHARACTER!!!!

Jasmine - Got a problem with that Chazzy?

Chazz - ...(Grumbles)

Kyomichi - Oh hey Jas, do me a favor and say my disclaimer?

Jasmine - Sure! Kyomichi doesn't own GX because--

Chazz - SHE'S A CHAZZ HATER!!

Kyomichi - (Comes back) I AM NOT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T GET PICKED!

Chazz - Whatever... (Walks away)

Jasmine - What did you have to do anyway?

Kyomichi - Had to get my friend Yuri Chidori. She's the one who inspired me in the first place... (Sweatdrops)...You don't wanna know how.

Jasmine - ...Pencil?

Kyomichi - ...Yes.

Jasmine - Brutal...

Kyomichi - Anyway! Let's begin with the other Slifers meeting up then we can begin!

--

-Red Dorm (10 minutes before the games)-

"Gosh...where is everyone?! I WANNA KILL NOW!" screamed Lyssa. Syrus, stroking his sock puppet, gave her a scared look.

"...For your sake...I hope they don't come." he mumbled. As soon as he tried to sneak away, he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry...huh?" He stared up at the pink-haired girl. Whoa...nice hair, he thought.

"Hi!" she greeted him. "I'm George!"

"...You're not a girl...?"

"...George is a unisex name..."

"Uni-wha?" he looked confused. George sighed.

"Nevermind." Anyway, this is Cloey. My sphinx cat." Cloey went up to brush against Syrus's leg.

"Wow...she's really prepared! She has armor too!" he told her.

"...If you think that's great...you should see 'er fight." said Hassleberry, walking up to them. George blushed slightly. "What's up, Private Truesdale?"

"Hassleberry? You're here too?"

"O' course! This is my dorm too y'know! Say...where's the Sarge?" he asked. Syrus sighed.

"He got picked onto the Ra Yellow team."

"What?! That's treason!!!" yelled Hassleberry.

"Easy now, you can get him later." said George. "Let's meet the others first."

"HI! I'm Lyssa!" she chirped. "Do you have any CANDY?!"

"Uhm...no."

"GIVE ME CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she jumped up and down. Syrus tried to pull her down.

"Stop it!! You're scaring Socky!!"

"...Socky?" asked Hassleberry and George in unison.

"My sock puppet!"

"...Oookay...Let's see...we need to wait for two more people..." said George. "Oh here comes someone now." He went up to the group. His red and gold eyes scanned the party. "Hello."

"And you are?" asked Hassleberry.

"Crimson." he replied. "And you?"

"Tyranno Hassleberry!" he replied.

"I'm George."

"LYSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAA!" said the hyper girl. Crimson looked at Syrus, who was cringing in fear.

"DON'T HURT ME!!!!" he cried. The party sweatdropped. Crimson couldn't help but laugh.

"...I won't hurt you...unless it's necessary." he told him. Syrus screamed like a girl.

"Who's your partner?" asked Hassleberry. He tilted his head over to his right. There stood Jasmine."Wha...? Jasmine?"

"You're in this too?" asked Syrus.

"...You got a problem with that?" she snapped.

"Well, we didn't expect you here." said Hassleberry. "Aren't you worried that you might get your boots dirty?"

"Oh ha fricken ha..." grumbled Jasmine. "Anyway, we should get going."

"Yay kill time!" cheered Lyssa.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIT!" yelled a girl. Her blonde hair flowing.

"Eh?" said Hassleberry.

"S-Sorry...I-I'm Autumn..." she huffed. Right after, someone ran smack into her, knocking her down. "OWWWWWW!!! ATTY!!!"

"I'm soooo sorry!" he apologized. "I got over excited because you picked me!!" He begins to cry anime tears. "SO NICE WAAAHHH!!"

"...Nefari?" she asked the fox. "Would you like to do the honors?" The fox nodded and tackled Atticus.

"...Now are we ready? I'm becoming impatient." said Crimson. The rest of the group nodded and headed to the starting range.

-Blue Dorm-

"...Is that everyone?" asked Ed.

"...I think so." said Jesse. "Let's go partners!" As they start to leave, a dust cloud started to form as someone was running.

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. "WAIT FOR US!" The group turned around. There was Adrian Gecko running with another guy.

"...Gecko? What're you doing here?" asked Jesse. "I thought you were too _cool_ for this event." he said, making parentheses with his fingers.

"You should be happy I'm on your team." he replied. "And on time too. Unlike _you_ the first day of school."

"Now now, gents, we're a team. We need to start strategizing." said Bastion. "Oh, by the way, who are you?" He asked the boy next to Adrian.

"Oh I'm Danny. And this is my Grovile."

"Awesome! You have a Pokemon too? This is my Charizard, Blaze. Oh and I'm Ed." He shook his hand.

"I'm Michelle!"

"Misa here!"

"...Well whenever you guys are done with this buddy buddy stuff, let's get going." sighed Zane. The rest agreed and headed off.

-Opening Ceremony-

A girl steps onto the stage. The spot-light on her. The crowd begins to cheer and confetti goes everywhere.

"Welcome welcome everyone! To the first annual WWU tournament! I'm your host Mint Hayami! (Username Yuri Chidori) If you don't know already, this tournament will consist of many different and dangerous challenges! Each team must work together and complete the goal as fast as they can! There are three types of challenges. First is the Time Attack, where the team must complete the task within a certain amount of time! The sooner the task is complete, the more points the team gets! The second type of challenge is the Scavenger challenge. The team must search for a specific item located in the area. There is no time limit, but the sooner you find it, the better! The last, but certainly not the least, is the Annihilation challenge. Each team will choose one representative to battle against the others. Whoever is left standing is the winner! Do whatever you must to complete the challenges, but be warned! Many traps are hidden within each challenge. You lose points based on how many traps were sprung, how severe it is, and how well it is hidden. The more hidden it is, the less will be deducted! But enough of the boring stuff, it's time to introduce the teams!" The crowd cheered. "We'll start with the Red team! First up is Lyssa and her partner Syrus Truesdale!" Lyssa skipped onto the stage while Syrus sheepishly walked onto the stage, waving. "Next up is George and her partner Tyranno Hassleberry!" The crowded cheered as the pair walked on staged. Someone shouted "Kiss" and George immediately blushed. Hassleberry shrugged. "After them, it's Crimson and his partner Mindy!" Crimson folded his arms once he took his place while Jasmine blew kisses. "And finally it's Autumn and her partner Atticus Rhodes!" Many girls squealed as they shouted Atty's name. Autumn rolled her eyes. "Now I turn over to my handsome co-host, Aster Phoenix!" The girls cheered louder.

"Aww thanks there Mint!" he smiled. She squealed and fainted. "Alright, here comes the Blue team! First is Misa and her partner Zane Truesdale! (Coughgrandpacough)" The Zaniacs cheered as they stepped to their places.

"I heard that Phoenix." said Zane, trying to contain his anger.

"Uhh...yeah! Next is Michelle and her partner Jesse Anderson!" Michelle dragged the ever reluctant Jesse onto the stage and waved. "Then we have Ed and his partner Alexis!" A group of guys held up an "I Love Lexi" sign. Alexis glared at her brother on the other stage as he laughed hysterically. "Lastly, there's Danny and his partner Adrian Gecko!" The crowd cheered. "Alright, now I go to the other, yet less handsome than I, co-host Chazz Princeton!" As soon as the spotlight shown on him, everyone chanted "Chazz It Up!" He put up his hand so they would stop.

"Thank you, thank you. Oh yeah and Aster? Go bite yourself." he cleared his throat. "Anyway, here's the Yellow team. We'll start with Nathan and his partner Bastion the Philosopher!"

"...Philosopher?" asked Bastion.

"...Read the manga." he replied. "Next is Lee and his partner Axel Brodie!" They made their way onto the stage, both silent. "And then there's Emi and her partner..." he paused for a moment. "...The Slacker."

"HEY!" shouted Jaden.

"Oh fine. Jaden Yuki." The crowded roared and shouted "Get your game on!" Jaden did the peace sign. "And lastly, there's Kyomichi and her partner Jim Crocodile Cook!" They ran onto the stage and Shirley roared, pumping up the crowd even more. "Back to you Mint."

"Alright! Now is everyone ready?!" she asked the crowd. "I SAID IS EVERYONE READY?!" The crowded shouted "YEAH!" and more confetti went everywhere. "THEN LET'S GET TO IT! WHO'S COLOR WILL BE DOMINANT? WE'LL FIND OUT!"

--

Kyomichi - I know you probably hate me for ending here...but my hands hurt alot...darn Computer Graphics homework. (Grumbles) I promise to have more next time!

Jim - (Looks at her hands) Aww...

Kyomichi - (Slightly blushes) Oh stop will ya?

Jim - Haha.

Atticus - I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!

Jim - Whatever ya say.

Kyomichi - Oh yeah...I'll be holding off on "The Lame Life" and "Fanfictionist Mentality" because I want to concentrate on this. This is a great chance for new readers to catch up if you haven't read 'em.

Jim - ...And you said people wouldn't like it.

Kyomichi - Yeah...anyway, thanks for reading! And I promise I'll have the challenges start next chapter! I swear!

Dr. Tran - Ooooh! You sweared!

Kyomichi - DON'T MAKE ME GET THE CHICKEN!

Dr. Tran - AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Runs around)

Jim - Kyo--oh forget it. You Americans are so...strange...crikey...

(Side Note: Look for "Here Comes Dr. Tran" and "Dr. Tran's Quiet Log Time" on YouTube...it's so funny that I had to have him here. I don't own Dr. Tran though! I really wish I did...)


	4. Phase One: Maze Madness!

Kyomichi - Hey there everyone! Been a while eh?

Hassleberry - Too much if ya ask me.

Kyomichi - Well yeah, there's school and stuff. Preparin' for the big Florida trip! Woohoo!

Hassleberry - Well then, Private Kyo, what're ya gonna do in this chapter?

Kyomichi - What I promised of course! The first challenge!!

Hassleberry - Nice.

Mint - Kyo-chi! Trouble!

Kyomichi - What's wrong?

Mint - Bon--err...the "item" has disappeared! We can't find him!

Kyomichi - (grumbles) Stupid short man...alright. Hassleberry can you--

Hassleberry - Say no more ma'am! Kyo here doesn't own GX because--

The "Item" - SACRE BLEU!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME THIS INSTANT!

Kyomichi - TOUGH LUCK SHORTY!

Hassleberry - Uhh...because...she...

Mint - Hurry up! We're gonna start soon!!

Hassleberry - Hates short people?

Kyomichi - (Punches Hassleberry) HELL NO! I LOVE SHORT PEOPLE!! You could never be more wrong.

Hassleberry - S-Sorry...owww...

Kyomichi and Mint - Now let's begin!

--

The crowd roared with excitement and cheering as our three MCs took the stage.

"Welcome back everyone!" said Mint. "Is everyone ready?!"

"WE'VE BEEN READY!!" they replied.

"Now THAT'S what I wanna hear! Alright...now we shall randomly pick the first person to go!" A giant wheel with names on it was wheeled onto the stage. "Alright...spin the wheel Chazz!" He nodded and spun the wheel as hard as he could. Everyone waited with anticipation as the wheel gradually came to a stop. It landed on...

"Okay! Looks like our first pair will be..." started Aster. "...Misa and Zane!" The crowded chanted Zane's name and fangirls squealed. The two went up on the stage. "Okay...your challenge will be..." He picked out a piece of paper from a box. "Scavenger! Now...let's head to the area!"

-Corn Maze (courtesy SungEd159)-

"Alright...what you two have to do is..." started Chazz, looking at the paper. "Find Bonaparte in the corn maze."

"WHAT?!" yelled Zane. "What kind of stupid challenge is that?!"

"We could always disqualify you..."

"Uh...uh..he said nothing! Go on Chazz." said Misa. He nodded, liking the power he has over them.

"Yeah...Bonaparte is somewhere in the maze...don't worry, he's not running around. But it forbidden to knock down and corn walls or jump over them. Oh and someone from the other team will try and prevent you from getting to him. Not telling you who though. Anyway, the faster you find him, the better the score. But if you get knocked out by the opposite team, they get the points depending on how fast you were knocked out."

"Alright!" Misa grinned, readying her bazooka. "Let's do this! I hope you're ready other team!"

"Contestants, please take your positions!"

-On the other side of the maze...-

Crimson readied his two katanas and strapped his Galick Gun on his back.

"Wow...you're really prepared." said Jasmine.

"You must always be prepared for battle. No exceptions." he simply replied. "Inferno! Come!" He raised his hand. Immediately, the wyvern flew over the maze, and landed.

"Uhm...shouldn't we hide and ambush them?"

"Yes."

"Inferno's going to be seen...isn't he?"

"Don't underestimate him." he shot at her.

"S-Sorry."

"It's alright. I guess I'm a little excited. So let's go!"

"Yeah!" The two took their positions in the maze.

-At the start-

"On your mark...get set...GO!" the gun was shot and Misa and Zane rushed into the maze.

"Zane! I'll go left and you go right!"

"But how will we contact eachother?"

"I'll fire my bazooka into the air."

"Alright!" The two seperated.

"Sqwauk! Bad plan!"

"SHUT IT!!"

-Back at the Stage-

"Okay! While that's underway, we'll have another challenge going on as well!" said Mint. "So let's spin the wheel..." The wheel spins around and lands on... "Our next pair is Emi and Jaden!" The crowd cheered as the two joined Mint on the stage. "And your challenge is...ooh! An annhilation! We shall now pick your opponents!" The wheel spun again... "From the Blue dorm...it's...Michelle and Jesse!" The crowd roared again.

"Aww man! Do I HAVE to fight Jesse?" Jaden groaned.

"Come on pal! We're doin' this for fun, right?"

"Yeah! So...you're on Jess!"

"Now...from the Red Team...it's Autumn and Atticus!" The girls squealed and kept crying, "BE CAREFUL ATTY!" or "WE'LL PROTECT YOU!" He merely waved and flashed them a grin which made most of them faint, if they weren't already. Autumn hit him with a frying pan.

"Okay! Now's let's meet Aster-kun at the site!"

-The Inferno Labyrinth (courtesy of Crimson Musashi)-

"...What's with the mazes today?" asked Autumn.

"We like to go with a theme." replied Aster. "Anyway, all you have to do is find your opponents and battle until you're the last one standing! Unlike the corn maze, you can knock over and climb over the walls. Oh and if atleast one person of the pair survives, then that pair wins and gets the points. But don't forget the traps! Now please take your positions!" The pairs rounded up for a moment.

"Good luck to you guys!" said Michelle.

"Yeah! May the better woman win!" said Emi.

"Let's just have fun, okay?" said Autumn.

"Can I sing?" asked Atticus.

"NO." replied the whole group.

"You guys are mean..." he walked towards the starting point alone.

"Well anyway, I agree with Autumn, let's just have as much fun as possible! Right Kuriboh?" he looked to his left shoulder.

"Kuriii!"

"What do you say, Ruby?" asked Jesse.

"Ruuby!" she replied. Nefari pushed against Autumn's leg.

"Well...looks like someone's being anxious...well see ya later!" she waved and headed off.

"Woof!" barked Eros, jumping.

"Okay okay! Settle down boy!" said Emi. "We better get going too."

"See ya, Jes!" said Jaden.

"Mewww." purred Angel, resting herself on Jesse's head.

"Aww..looks like someone's tired." said Jesse.

"Just make sure she doesn't fall off or get disturbed." warned Michelle. "Angel gets...cranky when disturbed." Jesse gave her a scared look.

"How am I supposed to fight?"

"You leave that up to me."

"O-Okay..." he looked up at the cat.

"You better listen to the girl." said Amethyst Cat, appearing by his side. "You really don't want to know what happens, do you?"

"I-I'll just take your word for it." he replied. "Ahaha...ha..." he laughed nervously.

--

Kyomichi: I hate leaving off here...but I'm so busy!!

Jim: 'Cause of the trip right?

Kyomichi: YES! It's in 12 days!!

Jim: Whoa. You better get goin' then, missy.

Kyomichi: Eww...don't compare me to that...that...gnat.

Missy: WHAT?! For your information, I'd like to be addressed Mrs. Truesdale!

Zane: ...Misa?

Misa: I gotcha Zane! (Shoots Missy)

Missy: (Gets sent flying) Noooooo! ZANEYYYY!

Zane: (Gags)

Atticus: Hey! You should just embrace your manly charm! (Puts a shoulder around him) With our combined looks and talent, we can take over the world and claim all the women as ours! MWAHAHAHAHA--(Bang!)

Autumn: (Holds a frying pan with dents in it and drags Atty away) ...Idiot. No wonder Kyomichi didn't pick you.

Zane: Heh. He should've saw that coming.

Misa: Zane, he's Atticus. He never sees anything coming.

Zane: True.

Kyomichi: (Frantically packing things)

Jim: You have 12 days...you can calm down.

Kyomichi: NEVERRRRR!

Jim: (Sighs)

Misa: Wow... (Sees Bonaparte) HEY IT'S HIM!! LET'S GO GET HIM! (Drags Zane)

Jim: ...Strange bodgers...

Kyomichi: Uhh...welll...thanks for reading!! And I'm sorry it's so short! See ya next time!


End file.
